


Wrecking Ball

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: He really didn't think things would last as long as they did.  He really didn't think they could be anything...did he?    Johnny's coming to terms with something he's known all along.  It was fun while it lasted....wasn't it?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this becomes a multi-chapter fic. At least four or five. Just another fic for the fire.

**_*...all you ever did was...wreck me.*_ **

“We can't do this anymore...I have a wife.”

“So what are you saying, LaRusso?”

“I'm saying this...us...it's over. I'm sorry...I didn't want it to end like this.”

“You don't mean that... you're just worried about getting caught.”

“Call it what you want...I'm just not gonna do this.” He gestured between them.

Johnny felt something that he hadn't felt in a very long time...the high elation of his emotional state and dangerous liaison...(and he knew it was only temporary) crashing down hard to the earth settling in the pit of his stomach in familiar resignation that all good things come to an end. 

“We can still be friends… okay?” Daniel said softly, putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder. He had to steel himself if this was going to work.

Johnny looked up at him from the place he had been studying on the pavement in the middle of the crowded parking lot. His eyes had clouded over with the monotone words of assurance.

“Don't fucking lie to me or do me no favors, LaRusso...I know a brush off when I get one...I've gotten them enough...But here? You couldn’t have done this in a more personal space? In a parking lot like I was just some old ride you wanted to ditch? Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

Johnny pushed Daniel's hand off of his shoulder as if it burned and turned his back... he didn't want Daniel to see the tear that had started to sting his eye. This time he thought it would be different... this time he thought _ they  _ were different. 

“Johnny...look...come on..” Daniel said to a retreating back. He was battling his emotions just as hard between them...but he had a cushion ...something to fall back on. A home and a wife to go home to, kids that loved him. This...this thing that happened between them...it was just a phase...wasn’t it? He saw the tenseness of Johnny’s shoulders as they hunched as he moved to his car. 

He stood there in the middle of the parking lot watching as Johnny’s Charger peeled out with a roar of the engine. 

**_*...Don’t you ever say, I just walked away...I will always want you.*_ **

Johnny drove along the streets on the way back to his shitty apartment in Reseda. Daniel’s words were burning a laser pointed hole into his brain. This was not how he wanted his evening to wind up. 

They had been going on for some time now, with whatever it was they were calling it. Feelings of the day it started, flooding and washing over him as he numbly made his way down one winding street after another. Pictures of their bodies tangled together. Hot, heated kisses. Moaning and heavy breathing of each other's names as they met time and time again...desperate and wanting what at any moment could be fleeting. Meetings in the dark. Meetings in secret. Meetings at the drop of a hat...usually Daniel’s. It was like he was on call...needing a beeper for a quickie in a cheap motel or his place or at the dojo in the back office...or on the mat in front. Johnny rubbed his heel into his eye trying to block out the rushes of endorphins into his brain warring with the intense heartache that was taking over. He didn’t know if he was going to make it back home. He wanted to pull the car over and retch. 

It had been months. Almost a year. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was falling deeply for the Italian pain in the ass that had been a torment to him for almost his entire life. Thirty years of living in the same place. Breathing in the same air. Following in the same circles no matter how big or small they may have been. They were always in each other’s orbits. It was only a matter of time before they collided. 

Now where was he? Stuck in this limbo of wanting to scream and wanting to say ‘Whatever, Fuck it, who needs him? I’m a man. I don’t need this shit. So what...go home to your wife and perfect life. All you wanted to do was walk on the ‘wild side’, use me and then dump me.” He punched the steering wheel repeatedly. He wasn’t going to make it home. He wasn’t going to make it anywhere. He wanted to make it to the bottom of a bottle. Several of them. 

His thoughts were useless...betraying him every step of the way. He stopped at a stoplight just staring at it. He wasn’t there. He was somewhere else far away. Seeing but not really. Someone laid on their horn behind him, shaking him out of his brooding. He didn’t even give the customary sign of acknowledgement. What he did get was pissed off. The jerk behind him was still on his horn when Johnny threw his car into park. He got out. 

The guy behind him was some entitled prick in a suit and he was gesturing into his phone and only stopped honking and talking when he saw Johnny at his window. One thing you never did was get out and confront anyone...But that wasn’t the case today. Johnny stood there and stared into his car menacingly. “Get out…” he said recklessly. 

“What the fuck...no way, Buddy...just get your ass back in your car.” The dick said threateningly holding his phone in front of him...hitting the record button. He was only mildly concerned that he was riding in a convertible with the top down. Johnny shook his head and grabbed the guy by the back of his and slammed it on the steering wheel. “Did you get that?” He said as he turned and walked back to his car leaving the man dazed and stunned. 

Daniel went home. As far as the feeling department he wasn’t much better off. For the past twenty minutes he cursed himself in the rear view mirror. He pulled to his own stoplight and saw a reflection of a man in a storefront window who felt more like a heel and a jerk than he ever had in the past. And he had done some pretty jerky things in the past. And to one guy. The one guy who should have never gotten involved with any of the likes of himself...ever. 

“What did you do?? God...you’re such an asshole.” He said out loud...again and again. He should have done it better. He shouldn’t have ripped the band aid off the way he did. He should have he should have. “Quit beating yourself up…” He argued with himself. “You knew it wasn’t going to last...you fucking fight with yourself this hard over doing what you did to Mandy. Your kids...who’s worth it more? Who means more...C’mon LaRusso...you know the answer to that.” 

**_*I came in like a wrecking ball…all I wanted was to break your walls.*_ **

_ 11 months ago after the incident at the school with Robby and Miguel...Daniel and Johnny in the elevator.  _

_ The air was palpable and thick. No one spoke. It was the longest two minutes in either of their lives. Daniel just wanted it over. He couldn’t look at the man beside him. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to feel. His heart was in his throat and every time he tried to form a word...it froze. Stuck there. He just needed to get out. ‘Look at me, Damn it…’ But what then? What if he did? He heard him breathing beside him. The week or so before had been great. The dinner...everyone getting along. Something...finally after everything that had happened between them…something felt...right. But then...Johnny’s apartment...the fight...His baby girl...Johnny’s son. Was it Karma that kept them at odds like this? Was it a curse? Now it looked as if they were never going to get back from square zero...again.  _

_ The door opened and Daniel left. He needed to clear his head. He wanted to shout and scream at Johnny...it had to be his fault. All of it. He had to blame someone. Johnny looked as if he was walling up again. Not feeling or accepting what he should be going through.  _

_ He turned the corner from the hospital when he exited and just stood there. Hands on his knees. Hyperventilating.  _

_ “Take a picture...LaRusso.” Johnny mumbled beside him as he walked past him...head down on the way to his car.  _

_ “What did you say?”  _

_ “You heard me…” Johnny’s voice was hollow...defeated.  _

_ “That’s rich...Johnny...you know you really do take the prize for insensitive asshole of the year.”  _

_ Johnny swung around and stormed back over to Daniel. He had had enough. What he just went through in the hospital. Seeing Miguel, getting accused by Carmen...and now this? How much more did he have to take?  _

_ “You have no fucking idea what kind of ‘insensitive’ I am…”  _

_ Daniel startled but held his ground. They weren’t going to finish this on the hospital grounds but he wasn’t going to back down either. He was right after all. He had to be.  _

_ “Yeah...so insensitive. Your student is lying in a coma...your son is who the hell knows where and you’re busting my chops because I didn’t kick your ass in an elevator.”  _

_ “And you have no idea when to keep your mouth shut…” His fists clenched and unclenched. He started walking and pushing Daniel back to the brick wall.  _

_ “Don’t start...Johnny...I’m not in the mood.”  _

_ “Well I am.” _ _   
_ __

_ “You never learn.”  _

_ “And you’re the one to teach me?”  _

_ He shoved until Daniel’s back was against the wall. The look in his eyes gave Daniel pause. He never saw the man like this. There was something...different about him. He looked like a man that had nothing left to lose. That not even the cold war between them meant something worth fighting or living for anymore. The look in his eyes scared him. So much more than any physical fight or verbal altercation or passive aggressiveness ever got him. This wasn’t Johnny.  _

_ His eyes bore into Daniel’s daring him to make a move. Say.one.more.fucking.word. Make this easier on him.  _

_ Daniel swallowed hard. This wasn’t their game anymore this was...something else.  _


End file.
